


Cheater Cheater w/ Penny Parker

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [60]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Multi, Penny Parker - Freeform, This has two chapters so i made it its own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:penny is tony's wife, when he's out of the country she cheating on him with Steve. tony never found out.





	1. Steve Rogers is a Cunt

Penny shakes her head. “I can’t, Steve. I love Tony. I love my husband.”

“He isn’t here. He isn’t here, and he won’t be for another three months! Come on; he won’t ever find out.”

Penny shakes her head. “He will, he’s Tony Stark!” She cries. “It would kill him. Not just because I cheated on him, but because I cheated on him with _you_.”

Steve leans forward, kissing her neck. “He won’t find out. Just once, I just want one time. I won’t tell Tony. It’s much more satisfying knowing he has no clue.”

Penny moves her head to the side, gasping. “Friday, if Tony asks about this, you say I was a good girl and didn’t touch myself, like he asked. You do not mention that I let someone else touch me instead. Understood?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Penny winces. She hasn’t been called boss by Friday in years. She wraps her arms around Steve. “Just once.”

~

They almost brought the wall down. Penny made them fuck in Steve’s room, against the wall. She didn’t want to think of Tony at all.

They almost brought the entire wall down though. Enhanced humans don’t follow the laws of physics.

Penny breathes heavily, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “Buy me plan B.” She says.

“But I wore a condom!” Steve whines.

“Not risking it. With Parker luck, I’ll get pregnant anyway. Plan B. Now.”

~

When three weeks pass and Tony is due back in another, Penny sobs with relief as she gets her period. That’s at least one good thing.

~

“Friday? Was my baby a good girl while I was gone?” Tony purrs, backing Penny onto the bed.

“She did not sexually touch herself even once.”

Tony hums and kisses Penny. “Good girl.”

~

Tony never finds out. Penny considers it over and done with once he’s been back a month. Steve won’t tell, Friday won’t tell, and no one else knows.

She got away with it. She had sex with Steve Rogers. She did it.

If only the guilt wasn’t killing her.


	2. Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny can't take the guilt and confesses

She should have known it was too good to be true.

The day Penny thought she was safe, Natasha cornered her. “You tell him. He doesn’t deserve this, and you don’t deserve to get away with it.”

Penny blushes and steps back. She isn’t going to pretend she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. “How did you-“

“Steve didn’t tell Tony, but he told me.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “Also I saw you leaving his room limping, so I had a suspicion.”

Penny looks down, tearing up. “Why did I do this?” She sobs suddenly. “This isn’t me, I’m not a cheater!” She wails. “He c-cornered me and I… I… god, I’m so weak.” She sobs.

Natasha hugs her, shushing her. “It was a moment of weakness. Plus, Steve told me what Tony had done to you. He forbade you from… no girl should have to go three months without an orgasm, that is a bit much.”

Penny sniffles and sobs, holding onto her. “I didn’t want to ever hurt him. I wasn’t thinking.”

Natasha nods. “I know. Go tell him. Before it yes any worse.”

~

Penny whimpers and shifts, trying and failing to start talking several times.

“Come on Penny, you’re scaring me.” Tony says.

Penny sobs and wraps her arms around herself. “I’m s-sorry-“

“Hey, Hey…” he goes to hug her, but Penny stands.

“N-no, don’t- don’t do that- I-“ don’t deserve the comfort… “I … I have to tell you…” she sobs.

“Baby, What is it?” He asks, obviously worried.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t take the guilt anymore. I’m s-sorry, I cheated on you. I cheated and I- I’m so sorry.” She sobs, head in her hands.

Tony is silent, for long enough Penny can speak again without sobbing. “I m-missed you, and you- you said I couldn’t t-touch myself and I- he cornered me and wouldn’t t-take my n-n-no, and-“ she sobs. “I’m weak, I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I was j-just so weak.” She sobs.

After another way too long silence, she looks up to see Tony staring at her. She sobs. He hates her. She can She it on his face. “Who.” Tony says, breath too fast.”

Penny shakes her head, sobbing. “It doesn’t m-matter.” She lies.

Tony looks like he’s going to kill her. “Was it Steve?” He asks.

Penny gasps and covers her mouth, another sob leaving. “I’m sorry.”

Tony steps back like he’s been punched, then clenches his fists. He turns and leaves, and Penny falls to her knees, curling in on herself and sobbing. He hates her, he’s left her, unless he’s gone to get something to kill her with instead.

Penny feels Natasha wrap her arms around her, and sobs into her chest.

“You did the right thing telling him. Even if it hurts. It’s better he knows.” She says.

Penny sobs and sobs, heaving and pulling away, running to the sink and being sick in it. “Oh my god, oh my god, he hates me.” She sobs. “I’d rather die, I’d rather kill myself than s-see that look of utter hatred on his face.”

Natasha rubs her back, looking to the floor. “It isn’t you he hates.” She says softly.

Penny looks at Nat. “What?” She can’t help but laugh incredulously.

Natasha clears her throat. “He’s going to beat up Steve. He’s angry at Steve. I mean, he’s angry at you too, I’m sure he is. But you wouldn’t have slept with Steve if he hadn’t cornered you and forced you.”

“I wasn’t r-raped, I agreed in the end.” She says.

Natasha shrugs. “He should have backed off. You said no, he kept pushing.”

She sobs and rubs her eyes. “Is he going to leave me?” She whispers.

Nat sighs sadly. “I don’t know. Probably not. He loves you. And you obviously feel so guilty you won’t do it again.”

Penny sobs, getting her hopes up. Which is dangerous.

But to be fair, so is trying to kill Captain America.


End file.
